Will the Circle be Unbroken
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: This is a one shot song fic based on the death of InuYasha's mother and what InuYasha went through...kind of. The song is from the movie Iron Jawed Angels. I hope it's better than the summary I'm giving


Will the Circle be Unbroken 

**Authoress's Note/ Summary: I got the idea when I  was watching Iron Jawed Angels and they played this song during the Occoquan scene. I thought, this would be a great song fic for InuYasha. And now here we are. **

**I have no idea how funeral processions or traditions went on in Japan's feudal era, so I took some artistic liberties.**

**'…'=Thoughts**

**"…"=Talking**

Song lyrics (hopefully) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the song Will the Circle be Unbroken, and as usual don't own  Sesshomaru or the rest of the InuYasha . Thank you.**

_I was standing by my window,_

_On one cold and cloudy day_

_When I saw that hearse come rolling_

_For to carry my mother away_

A young InuYasha stood in front of his bedroom window watching the rain fall on the western lands. But his mind wasn't on the weather, the young hanyou was worried about his mother, she had been sick for days. Somewhere down the hall he thought he heard his father's voice choked with tears. 'That can't be right.' InuYasha thought to himself, 'My father is the tai youkai of the western lands. He's too strong  and crying is a sign of weakness.'

            No sooner had the young lord thought that there was a clattering  of hooves and wheels on the front drive. Turning back towards the window to see what all the commotion was, confusion came to the poor boy when he saw the hearse coming closer to the front of the castle.  Panicked and scared, InuYasha rushed from his room to see what was happening

            _Will the circle be unbroken_

_            By and by, Lord, by and by_

_            There's a better home a-waiting_

_            In the sky, Lord, in the sky.   _

            While running down the halls towards his mother's chambers, InuYasha noticed that the servants looked more solemn than usual, seeing this the young lord slowed his pace down to a walk and held his head low. As InuYasha drew nearer to his mother's chambers his sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone crying. He was startled to find that it was his father as he had previously thought while in his  bedroom. 

            "Otou sama, why are you crying?" InuYasha asked curious. There was a sense of foreboding in his father's face as the tai youkai looked up at his son's innocent face.

            "InuYasha…" he began, but before the elder lord could finish, two sad faced attendants carrying a body wrapped in a burial shroud exited his mother's room.

            "Okaa san!" InuYasha cried out in anguish, realizing what his father was about to tell him. His mother, the only person in his whole world who really seemed to understand him, was gone. 

            "InuYasha, gomen nesai…" his father tried with his arms outstretched in an uncharacteristic attempt to comfort his son . Ignoring his father's gesture, InuYasha ran to catch up with the attendants carrying his mother's corpse. He followed them outside where they loaded the body onto the hearse.

            _I said to that undertaker,_

_            undertaker please drive slow_

_            For this lady you are carrying_

_            Lord, I hate to see her go._

Upon reaching the undertaker who was sitting in the driver's seat, InuYasha had made a resolve not to cry. No matter that his father was crying over the loss of his second wife, InuYasha would show no emotion.

            "Is she loaded up?" The undertaker asked, breaking into InuYasha's revelry and taking the young boy back to reality.

            "Yes sir." One of the attendants replied.

            The undertaker made a move to flick his reins and start the horses off towards the cemetery. He was stopped by the soft voice of a small boy. "Beg pardon?" he replied.

            "Ojii sama," InuYasha repeated respectfully as he had been taught, "Ojii sama will you please drive slowly. Okaa san is in the back of your carriage. I don't want her to go away so quickly."

            The undertaker said nothing, but flicked his reins lightly over the backs of his two horses. The animals responded by taking off at a sedate walk.

            _Will the circle be unbroken_

_            By and by, Lord, by and by_

_            There's a better home a-waiting_

_            In the sky, Lord, in the sky.   _

            InuYasha stood in the pouring rain watching the retreating hearse until it was nothing but a speck on the blurry horizon. He didn't feel anything, not the cold damp air or the fact that his clothing was saturated with water. The boy didn't even look up when an unusually concerned Sesshomaru took one of his small, clawed hands and led his younger brother back inside the shelter of the palace.

            "You shouldn't stay out in the rain like that ototo san, you'll get sick." Sesshomaru scolded gently as he guided the younger boy up the stairs to where their rooms were located

            "I don't care." InuYasha replied grumpily. "Okaa san left me."

            "So did mine." Came the unexpected reply of Sesshomaru.

            "And what did you do?"

            "I followed the hearse down to the cemetery when they buried her the next day. Otou sama came with me."

            "Then that's what I'm going to do, without  otou sama." Saying that InuYasha changed into some warmer and considerably dryer clothes and hurried back down the steps and out the door of the palace. He was now determined to see them place his mother in the ground and say good-bye properly.

            Worried about his younger brother's safety as well as his own neck should his father find out he let InuYasha go off with out protection, Sesshomaru hurried off after InuYasha.

            _Oh, I followed close behind her_

_            Tried to hold up and be brave_

_            But I could not hide my sorrow_

_            When they laid her in the grave._

            Ignoring the cold unfeeling rain that continued to fall, InuYasha ran faster than he had ever run before and managed to catch up with the hearse  as it headed up the muddy road towards the cemetery.

            Walking behind InuYasha, close enough to keep an eye on him yet far away to give him privacy. Sesshomaru paused behind a tree as InuYasha made his way up to the gravesite behind the undertaker. 'Odd,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'the boy seems to be made of stone. He's emotionless.' If only Sesshomaru knew how wrong he was about to be.

            Keeping his vow not to break down, InuYasha stood by as the grave was dug. The rain continued to fall reflecting the hanyou's mood. His ears twitched slightly as the raindrops hit them, but other than that there was no movement  from InuYasha's body. 

            When the grave attendants brought the body to the hole InuYasha shifted his small body over so they could place his mother into the  grave. As the corpse was lowered into the ground, the burial shroud covering the body shifted slightly and the cloth covering her face fell off to one side. InuYasha shuddered as he caught sight of his dead mother's face, but other than that maintained his composure, until they began to fill the grave back up. Then the young hanyou let his tears fall like the rain from the sky. 

            Sesshomaru continued to watch from a safe distance as the workers began to toss the soil into the grave to fill it up. As the gravediggers continued their work, the young youkai caught the scent of salt on the wind and heard InuYasha begin to cry. 

            _Will the circle be unbroken_

_            By and by, Lord, by and by_

_            There's a better home a-waiting_

_            In the sky, Lord, in the sky.   _

            Feeling spent from crying a few minutes later, InuYasha grew cold and tired so he decided to make his way back home. 

            Following at a safe distance, Sesshomaru followed his younger brother home.

Fin 

Well, there you have it. My cute little one shot based on InuYasha's mother's death. Yes, Sesshomaru was a bit OC, but this was when he was younger so maybe at that age he still felt something for his little brother.

**Okay well, I want reviews, nice ones, constructive ones, and ones that climb on rocks. That's it.**


End file.
